transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fires You Didn't Know You Had
Outskirts of San Francisco(#7310Rnt) - North America Northern California still struggles to maintain its natural beauty, even though it is teeming with people and fighting with all the problems of a modern society. For the most part, the hilly green city of San Francisco succeeds in that venture. Still, you get the sense of vast overcrowding pushing at the seams of this place, where no privacy can truly be afforded. Even the outskirts and suburbs overflow with people. Magnus is seated at a desk in his office, polishing the Autobot symbol on his power armor. Finished, he leans back and then looks over the entire suit, nodding in satisfaction. Now just to go through the 15-minute reboot cycle and he'll be the City Commander most Autobots know. Rumble is hitching a ride within Blast Off's cargo area, sitting in a small crate. "We really need to go break somethin'," he says. "It's just been WAY too long, you get me?" Frenzy says, "Hahaha. I know, you can't sit still for more than a cycle. Dis is great Rumble, too bad Blast Off is so tweaked out on energon, he don't even know where in here. You think it's time we made out way up to his control room and take over? I feel like payin' a visit to dem Autobums. See if dey got anyone paying attention down at that dirtpile they call a city."" Space Shuttle had a drink... or two... or three of his beloved "Black Tar" he just obtained from "The Most Sophisticated Sapient in the Galaxy".... this is the finest high-grade there is, and also rather *potent*, even in small amounts- and the shuttleformer is now rather oblivious to most anything. In fact, he's currently in recharge and unaware of any shenanigans going on. Frenzy needlessly kicks open the side of the crate as Rumble clearly just jumps out of the top. Kicking a floorplate to see if Blast Off is still basically incoherent, "Yup. Big hot dog with wings is still out like a light. Time to take a ride...that I thought of, you chrome dome." Frenzy pokes Rumble in the forehead before he takes off out of the cargo bay towards the control room. Rumble chuckles, and follows Frenzy to the control room. "Alright, this shouldn't be too hard. Where we goin'?" Magnus is seated at a desk in his office, polishing the Autobot symbol on his power armor. Finished, he leans back and then looks over the entire suit, nodding in satisfaction. Now just to go through the 15-minute reboot cycle and he'll be the City Commander most Autobots know. Space Shuttle 's interiors are neat and orderly- and rather spotless once anyone gets near the control center. Mainly because he hardly EVER lets anyone anywhere NEAR it. Frenzy hops in what passes for a seat here, probably a little dusty as Blast Off usually pilots himsel but are clean and spotless as usual. As the Cons here are parked in orbit, Frenzy points towards the radar. "Why don't we take a stroll through sunny San Fran, I heard dere's a base down there somewhere? How to get this bag of bolts movin' anyway." Frenzy grunts and curses, not able to reach the steering yolk and throttle." Being small and able to fit into otherwise hard to access places does sometimes get one rather odd jobs. Which is why Spindrift eventually comes crawling out of one of Autobot City's waste disposal systems, still dripping with the sort of grimy muck one would expect to find in a sewer. "Ugh. I don't even wanna know what alien dignitaries managed to make -that- big of a clog in the pipes...." The dillo-bot shakes himself a bit, but some of grime refuses to come off. He's gonna need a decontamination shower after this job for sure. Rumble laughs. "Over here!" he says, grabbing the controls. There's a sudden lurch as he switches things to manual operation. "Now since you're in the captain's chair, say captain type sh*t, like on the TV. 'Ahead Warp Factor 9!'" He puts the controls into a descent through the upper atmosphere. Space Shuttle 's cockpit is full of all kinds of sophisticated, incredibly complicated navigation and flight systems. These systems enable the Combaticon to soar through the air of a planet like Earth all the way up to the far reaches of space for months on end, before reentering the atmosphere (...usually) without a hitch. Lights are on, blinking everywhere. Outside of the main shuttle cockpit window, Rumble and Frenzy can see planet Earth below them, a blue orb nestled in the inky blackness of space. That orb begins to get closer as Rumble punches in controls. There's a great deal of turbulence as they enter the atmosphere, but Blast Off makes it through- though his heat shields can be seen glowing red outside as they are hit with incredible amounts of heat. Frenzy didn't expect to actually be in charge, but what the heck. "Captinsh Log! Time to visit shome Autobutts! Make it show!" Frenzy wiggles his legs, unable to reach the ground currently, pressing random buttons on the arm. "Where do you get drinks on this thing anyways? No room service? Tch!" Frenzy doesn't usually get to see orbit like this often, usually just kicking around in subspace within Soundwave, so the view from up here is kind of shiny. Then they all plummet to earth like a rock thanks to Rumble's exemplary piloting. "Yeeeeaaahhhhh!!!!" Rumble grins maniacally, then glances back at Frenzy. "Ain't this awesome??? WoooOOOOOOooooo!!! Man, this is where it gets GOOD!" He begins hitting random buttons that light up on the display. "This kicks so much aftplate, there ain't even WORDS for how great it is!" Space Shuttle just keeps flying where piloted, completely unaware of the situation. Though after the turbulent reentry there was some slight static over the loudspeakers... but the flight has become smooth again, and the static quiets down to silence. A Decepticon shuttle may be picked up on radar now that it's breached atmosphere. The IFF reads as Blast Off and the cuts out...then on, then off, then on again. Now it reads as Princess. Frenzy can't help but laugh as he types something out on the keypad on the side of the chair. Pointing out the window, he cheers. "Yeah! I can think of one, that Blast Off's new IFF is broadcasting. Dere! Head for the west coast, I think dat's where Buzzsaw goes all the time to scope things out." Prowl is sitting in a security room at Autobot City, faithfully monitoring the various probes the 'Bots have about the area. Suddenly, a hostile appears on one of the sensor arrays stationed in low orbit. The strategist quickly runs the ID protocols, and the program automatically identifies the vessel as Blast Off, the Combaticon shuttle. He also determines that its trajectory is headed straight for San Franscisco. Hmm...something is odd about his flight patterns. Such a practiced navigator as Blast Off shouldn't fly in such erratic paths. He comes to the conclusion that someone -else- is doing the piloting. At any rate, he activates an amber alert. < DECEPTICON VESSELS DETECTED APPROACHING COORDINATES 37.6561 122.4256.....>> <> And prepare to engage the hostile is exactly what Prowl himself does. He takes an elevator to one of the guard towers, and prepares to fire a missile at the incoming Combaticon once he comes within range... "Aye-aye," Rumble says, going a bit fast but actually keeping control of Blast Off's shuttle mode thanks in large part to *some* of the autopiloting parameters -- the ones responsible for BO's sense of self-preservation, if nothing else -- keep the shuttle from crashing outright. "We're closin' in!" Spindrift says, "... Is someone really dumb enough to fly a ship towards the city again?" Prowl says, "Do not underestimate the daftness of -certain- Decepticons." "Man, you should make it look like it's Blast Off doin' all the work. Ya gotta fly fancy like! Do a donut! Or a Barrel roll, you know?" Oh hey look, the windshield wipers. And now, flares! "I wonder what Blast Off had to eat to knock him out like dis eh?" Blast Off should be approaching over the Pacific, headed inland towards the coast now. ATTENTION: CODE-AMBER ALERT. <1> DECEPTICON VESSELS DETECTED APPROACHING COORDINATES 37.6561 122.4256..... RADIUS: 500 MECHANOMETERS ETA 0.533 BREEMS. PREPARE TO ENGAGE HOSTILE. Spindrift lets out what would be an exasperated sigh if robots actually breath at the alarm message. Looks like that shower is going to have to wait. "Sorry if I leave a dirt trail," he apologizes to Metroplex, even though the biggest big bot is probably not entirely aware to notice, curls up and rolls his way out to the limits of the city. "Dude, I'm tryin', these red lights are stoppin' me!" Rumble exclaims. "YOU c'mere an' do a barrel roll!" He continues pushing random buttons. "I wish we HAD what Blast Off was drinkin', you know we'd be wasted by now." Space Shuttle just keeps flying along, rattling a bit under the piloting "skills" of the Casetticons. Indeed, his antigravs kick in once or twice to save them from crashing. The same very intricate, very complex systems that make him so vulnerable when he does get hit- by *anything*- also make him a finely skilled flying vessel- even unconscious. ATTENTION: CODE-AMBER ALERT. <1> DECEPTICON VESSEL S DETECTED APPROACHING COORDINATES 37.6561 122.4256.....RADIUS: 500 MECHANOMETERS ETA 0.245 BREEMS. PREPARE TO ENGAGE HOSTILE. Frenzy leaps off pilot's chair and over to the control yolk, giving it a hefty spin. Of course, with gravity affecting the vessel, the contents of said shuttle are bound to bounce around like two metal peas in a pod..."Fine! Gimme dat!" Frenzy spins the controls like he's on a game show! Wheeeee! The curse of a scout... you always have to respond to the ridiculous. And unconfirmed reports of Blast Off in the wrong airspace tend to travel fast... Naturally, as there were no sanctioned operations to happen in this particular area, this sort of noise warrants the one, and only BUZZSAW... << Blast off, this is Buzzsaw, do answer before I write you off as a lost cause. I can only hope that you are not the one everyone is yelling about on the radio traffic. >> Of course, cameras will easily prove otherwise... As he approaches the hostile territory of AC, he sets his own systems to their 'hush-hush you can't see me' mode... Combat: Buzzsaw slips into the shadows and out of sight... Prowl keeps his sights on the skies until Blast Off comes within firing range of Metroplex's defenses. The turrets hum and whine as they transform out of their sockets, and the mech immediately sets the targeting algorithms in motion. Almost there.... TARGET LOCKED. And away it goes! Will Blast Off's subconscious kick in for him just in time? Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Prowl strikes Rumble with Metroplex City Defenses's And how were you thinking this would end? Area attack! -2 Combat: Prowl strikes Frenzy with Metroplex City Defenses's And how were you thinking this would end? Area attack! -2 Combat: Prowl strikes Space Shuttle with Metroplex City Defenses's And how were you thinking this would end? Area attack! -2 And there's already gunfire from the defenses by the time Spindrift gets to the city limits. Great, the Con is still air bound and out of the range of his little launchers. Guess he'll just have to sit here and wait for them to either get closer, or smarten up and fly away again. Like that is going to happen. Sunstreaker comes running out of Autobot City, trying to situate his weapons that someone was finally talked into letting him have back, even if just temporarily. Taking in the view, he blinks and then situates his Laser Guided rockets and takes a shot. "Bout time I saw some action...tired of siting on my aft..." Combat: Sunstreaker misses Space Shuttle with his Laser-Guided Rocket attack! Any of the bots on duty may notice, that as the shuttle hurtles towards Autobot City, it hasn't actually fired any rounds yet. And it still looks like whoever is piloting is used to playing the old earth game Top Gun more than he is used to actually flying anything. "Damnit! They're firing on us! Are they allowed to do that? I thought the bad guys shot first? Jeeze!" Of course, Frenzy can't really do anything pinned to the ceiling as Blast Off rolls along his centre axis. "Look!! We're gettin' shot at!" Rumble says, as the controls indicate an incoming shot. "Wait, I think it's gonna miss...oh waaaait, no it ain't gonna miss!!" A sound like a thousand cannons going off at once cuts off the cassettecon's warning, as Prowl's shot rips through the fuselage and sets a lot of things on fire. Space Shuttle comes into enemy territory as he is piloted to do. Buzzsaw will only recieve static as a response from his end of the radio channel. Not even a huff otherwise. There is certainly something odd going on.... Then he gets in range of Metroplex's weapons. No, the shuttle is still full-on unconscious when the missiles come rocketing his way. His systems start flaring warnings and flashing red lights, and Rumble and Frenzy will know an attack is immenent... but it does them all no good. The attack hits, rocking the shuttle with a nasty jolt- which just causes more HUD warnings and flashing lights. The control panel is going crazy, and a display panel shows a great deal of damage along Blast Off's side. Possibly a few fires on board, too. But the attack has finally had at least one effect, and the static returns over the shuttle's broadcast systems. "Wh...*zkkkkt* ...what is...*crackle* ...going on?" The Combaticon's voice still sounds sluggish and out-of-it. But some systems that were offline before come on now- including weapons systems. He is also *just* awake enough now that when Sunstreaker launches an attack, he is able to juuust evade it. Mostly because of millenia of finely tuned combat maneuvers- including avoiding as many attacks as possible. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Buzzsaw lets out a slow hiss as he watches the shuttle take fire and begins checking... Maybe it's a hoax. An elaborate hoax that- nope. Not a hoax. It's just an idiot with a death-wish. << Blast Off, I will leave you to die miserably if that is your wish, but there are easier ways to defect. >> The condor keeps a healthy berth away from the gunfire. He's allergic... << If you would prefer to remain functional, and at least not end up in the scrap-yard after I report this, then I recommend departure and explanations. In either order. >> He does, though, begin taking stock of his surroundings... never know when a target of opportunity can arise. Of note, the man in yellow... ... how long has he been back? Spindrift ... is mostly just sitting here watching in amazement as the Combaticon is apparently suicidal or something. He thought Brawl was the stupid one of the group. "This is almost painful to watch," murmurs the tapebot to himself. Right now he kinda wishes he had a big long range gun like Zipline's railcannon. "I don't think he's getting the hint...." The missile hits, damaging Blast Off significantly. Yet he still doesn't peel away. Hah--well -that- proves that the Combaticon is somehow not there. Maybe his mind is in stasis. At any rate, these Decepticons indeed have a death wish. And he is going to grant it to them. The targeting systems fulfill their purpose yet again, and another missile is launched in Blast Off's direction, though this time it isn't Metroplex's but Prowl's own. If the Casseticons think things are on fire now...well, they will REALLY be on fire if this one hits. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Prowl strikes Frenzy with his Now you'll -really- be on fire! attack! Frenzy certainly didn't expect the goodie goodie Autobots to shoot poor Blast Off right out of the sky without so much as a warning. Of course, Frenzy wasn't really thinking he'd get this far in the first place. And now he's on fire! Great! "Ya know Rumble, I don't think I like this plan anymore. Just want to come down to earth, see the sights, maybe sit on the beach for a while, but no! Dem Autoboobs gotta go and spoil our plans!" Once Blast Off gains stability again, Frenzy runs around looking for a fire extinguisher of some sort, while on fire!!! Sunstreaker growls aloud as his rocket misses, "Dammit. That's what they get for taking them away from me for too long. Woulda hit that any other day!" Grumbling in typical Sunstreaker fashing, he shifts his weapon to his Electron Pulse Rifle, sights it and fires off a shot at BlastOff. Maybe if he can knock them off course...or change the fraggers mind about coming any closer. Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Space Shuttle with his Electron Pulse Rifle attack! Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Guarded. Rumble grabs an emergency fire extinguisher and begins hosing off himself, Frenzy, and the control panel with copious amounts of flame-retardant foam. "Stand still, I'm tryin' to put out all this fire! Well c'mon, you know what we do when plans don't really go as planned...let's go find the exit!" Space Shuttle is awake enough now to at least comprehend that Buzzsaw is radioing him. When he responds he still sounds rather sluggish. <> There's another long silence, then finally a hint of "life" in his tone. <> Another silence, and static... then, << I'm..... on fire? What the slag...? ...oowww.....>> Inside the control area, Rumble and Frenzy will note that in addition to their own efforts, emergency systems have come on- including sprinkler systems that are spraying a fire-retardant foam on anything that is on fire- including both of them. Blast Off's voice sounds over the speakers, and there's just a hint of his usual annoyance coming online now. <> Yes, there is definitely a *major* hint of annoyance now. Possibly followed by murderous rampaging- or something equivalent. Like flying back up to deep space and then shooting Rumble and Frenzy out of the nearest airlock. But Blast Off is still somewhat disoriented, and simply tries to maintain control of his flight systems- taking them back from the other two Cons, as long as his navigational controls havene't been too damaged- and avoiding Sunstreaker's next attack as well. Buzzsaw inwardly curses notions of duty and the greater good. He takes stock of the others in the area... and just sighs. << When we get back, Blast Off, I am murdering you in your sleep. >> The remark about 'two' though, catches his attention and he mutters. << So, care to explain this one, Combaticon? >> He decides to start...ugh... helping. Taking some time to pull fire away from Blast Off. << I also suppose I do not need to tell you the tactical disadvantage you are in. >> So helpful, isn't he? Diving down, he skims the surface, using chaos and carnage alike to get below the radar of everyone involved to rip into the spectators that are so content to shoot the big, flying dumbaft... Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Sunstreaker with his So you like watching helpless things suffer? So do I! attack! Spindrift says, "Sunstreaker! ... Well, at least this is a problem I can handle" Pity he doesn't have Steeljaw or Zipline's sharp senses, or maybe he would of noticed Buzzsaw lurking nearby. Ah well. When the buzzard swoops in to ambush Sunstreaker who is already having a hard time trying to shoot the shuttle, he's pretty hard to miss now. But this is a target that's at least in his range. The dillo balls up and spins in place for a moment, just to build up enough centrifugical force to launch himself off the ground, and hopefully into the metal birdbrain before he can buzz off again. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Spindrift strikes Buzzsaw with his Wrecking Brawl attack! -2 And they are STILL not retreating. What idiots. Finally, Prowl opens up a broadband channel to the Decepticons. <> If they hadn't already noticed THAT. <> He doesn't fire for the time being, giving them a chance to do the smart thing, though he is keeping his targeting algorithms locked on Blast Off's position as best he can. Combat: Prowl takes extra time to aim his next attack. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Sunstreaker takes a solid hit from Buzzsaw's sneakattack, causing him fly backwards and slam into a wall. Snarling in rage, he switches weapons and without thinking aims at the now visible Buzzsaw! "FRAGGER! Damage my paintjob will you!" Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Buzzsaw with his Laser-Guided Rocket attack! Hooray for not being on fire anymore! Of course, there's that whole plummeting towards certain doom at the hands of Metroplex and the various Bots on duty. "Oh hey! You're awake! We thought we'd go to the beach ya know? Go see Alcatraz. All of a sudden, ya know, out of nowhere!! I mean, jeeze, Autobum's start shooting atcha! Strangest thing!" Ahem. "You uh, might want to PULL UP!" Rumble is soaked in foam, and is not having the good time he thought he was going to be having at this point. "We got a little too close to Metroplex. I think that's where things kinda went south." He cringes, as the reality of the situation begins sinking in. "...Hooboy." Space Shuttle pauses, taking a moment to gather his wits about him before replying to Buzzsaw. <> He can be heard yelling to Rumble and Frenzy <> Then his voice changes as he shifts back to Buzzsaw, <<...they have wreaked havoc, and...wait, am I near Autobot CITY?!?!>> Another silence, then a bit of snark. << I guess I am. Surrender, he says. /Lovely/, just... /lovely/.>> There's another change of tone, and Blast Off suddenly sounds almost.... friendly. *False* friendly, like someone speaking through a forced smile and gritted teeth. <> Another pause, then he replies to Buzzsaw, <> But the shuttle does start to circle around... trying to pull himself together (despite being ON FIRE) and get the slag out of there! Buzzsaw takes the glancing blow from Spindrift like a pro. It's just a light tap. He's busy trying to make headway with his piece-of-Sunstreaker, though, to get back out of the range of nasty cannons, when the man-in-yellow makes his distaste of being dismembered known. The blast rocks the condor hard, sending him spiraling down to the ground, where he lands in a jumbled mess of mechanized feathers (not really, it's just parts ripped off Sunstreaker ... maybe) and he seethes, taking flight to rip into the pretty-boy once again. "I shall take from you whatever I wish, Autobot, and all you shall do is scream." And he does just that, diving in beak and wings first to rip into Sunstreaker as only he knows how. Not to kill. No...far from. He's out to dismantle with surgical precision. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Sunstreaker with his Got your leg... attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Sunstreaker's Agility! (Crippled) It would appear the Decepticons have still not surrendered or retreated. Well, if they had a death wish, then so be it. Their wishes shall be granted. <> The mortar cannons power up again, and the shells blast out toward the enemy. Seriously, Prowl has better things to do than deal with a bunch of glitcheads on a suicide mission with no discernable purpose. Like really, Blast Off? He should be smarter than that! And he surely should have come to his senses by now, you know, having been shot at a couple of times already. Well if he somehow hasn't yet, then this will surely bring him fully around! Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Prowl strikes Space Shuttle with Metroplex City Defenses's So get gone! attack! Sunstreaker was just getting off his aft when Buzzsaw came by and knocked him for a loop again, crippling him as the little aft-hat went for his leg. "You're so going to pay for that!!" he snarls. Taking aim at Buzzsaw, he tries to get him with the pulse rifle before the little fragger can fly off Combat: Sunstreaker misses Buzzsaw with his Electron Pulse Rifle attack! -2 Spindrift rolls back onto his paws after bouncing off the bird. He thought that was just a tap, huh? "Go'on you, scram." This time his launchers rotate forward and fire a small explosive at the mechanical turkey. "Before ya get your robo-goose cooked." Seriously, why does Soundwave make all his little brats to be so annoying? Combat: Spindrift strikes Buzzsaw with his Sapper Charge attack! Frenzy is rocked about as another volley of mortar fire rocks the shuttle, sensitive electronics exploding into bits. "Oh hey look Rumble, he's on fire again!" Frenzy scoops up some of the abundant foam around the room and tries to throw it on the electrical fire. Failing that, he considers and against his better nature, grabs Rumble by the arm and points at the large hole in the side of Blast Off. "Time to go bro. We can wash up on the beach later or somethin! Catch some rays. We might wanna lay low for a while, ya know?" Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Protected. Rumble decides it's time to exit stage left, as they say in show business. Frenzy's just mentioned the convenient hole in Blast Off's fuselage...large enough to jump out of and get gone. This seems like a great idea to him right now. Matter of fact, this may be Frenzy's best idea of the entire cycle. "Sounds like a plan!" he exclaims with a grin. "Toodles, Blast Off!" Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Protected. Frenzy transforms into his Little Red Cassette mode. Combat: Little Red Cassette begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sunstreaker, Rumble, Magnus, Space Shuttle , Buzzsaw, Spindrift, and Prowl Rumble folds over and actually shrinks in size to become a tiny cassette tape. Combat: Purple Cassette begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sunstreaker, Magnus, Space Shuttle , Buzzsaw, Spindrift, and Prowl Space Shuttle is heading away from Autobot City when the Autobots let him know just how *unwelcome* he is there, and Metroplex sends a massive attack. It hits the still disoriented shuttle's afterburners and side laser cannons as well as nearly taking off a wing. "AAAHHHHHHGH!" Now he's on fire inside AND out! No, this is not Blast Off's day. ...As usual. Hangover headache? Nope. On fire. Black smoke trails after the Combaticon as he flees with as much dignity as he can still muster.... which isn't much at this point. Being on fire and all. Oh, he is SO going to be having a little "talking to" with two certain Cassetticons later- who seem to be making a hasty retreat of their own- bah, good riddance! "Bah. Yes, run away, you two ruffians... I'll be seeing you shortly, don't worry!" He's still planning on jettisoning them out of an airlock the next time they're all in space...... But for now, the fire is lit in his spark... to quickly get *anywhere* but here. And then probably go drink some more Black Tar, 'cause he's gonna REALLY need it for SURE now. Just... inside his Silo where he's safe. Buzzsaw skirts to the side as Sunstreaker retaliates and misses like he fights for the Joes or something... though, Spindrift does manage to catch a piece of him in the process, resulting in a soft 'clank' as the condor gets rocked again. The noise from Blast Off is enough to irritate the bird fully. << I am going to leave you all here to die. >> Though, he can't just leave his brethren behind... So he watches, waits...and once they're clear, he's taking off after them, optics glowing crimson all the while. << But first, I am going to destroy you myself. >> Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Combat: Buzzsaw begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle "... Well, that's a thing that happened..." is about all Spindrift has to sum this up Hmph, finally they retreat. Prowl folds his arms and powers down the turrets, walking away as they fold back into their various compartments. <> he says over the comms. <> He then returns to probe-monitoring, and filing and boring documentation things that tacticians like Prowl do. And presumably, Ultra Magnus is still in his office, polishing his badge and making sure it's on PERFECTLY straight. Sunstreaker isn't in the greatest of shape. He's running low on energon and missing armor.... "That's great Prowl...You think you can help me here?" Prowl says, "Sunstreaker you can still move, can't you? If so, then the repair bay is only 124.5 mechanometers from your position, if the most efficient route is taken." Spindrift says, "Well, that counts as help" Prowl says, "Of course it does." Sunstreaker says, "Sir, you're an aft-hat..." Prowl doesn't dignify Sunstreaker with a response, because he has better things to do than argue. Uncategorized Comms Buzzsaw says, "Blast Off, if you are not retreating soon from this foolish venture, I will cease to support you." Blast Off says, "I... I am trying... hangover... I-I mean, hang on......." Frenzy says, "He's too busy waking up Buzzsaw. He's blitzed sometin' fierce!" Buzzsaw says, "Hangover? Is that why you- wait, Frenzy, how do you know this?" Rumble says, "We know it cause we're inside him. Kind of a long story, Buzz." Motormaster chuckles darkly over the radio. Buzzsaw sighs audibly. "I am going to have words with all of you for this." Frenzy says, "Man, the trick is you gotta drive like your hands are sober man..." Scorn says, "Is Blast Off fighting drunk? Oh now this I would pay to see!" Buzzsaw says, "Blast Off is currently dying drunk. There is not much fighting." Scorn says, "Well if he croaks don't start picking him apart just yet. I've alread laid claim to something of his." Buzzsaw says, "You will have to contend for his pieces with the Autobots. I am content to let him rot upon Metroplex's walls." Scorn says, "Tch, cheap bird." Blast Off says, "I am *zkt* NOT drunk! I'm just... a little bit.... on fire? How the slag!?...." Buzzsaw says, "I would rather go after his private stash of collectables..." Frenzy says, "Still? You couldn't tell with all this foam in the ...heeee, cockpit." Rumble says, "Heh." Blast Off says, "Oh, go jump in a lake, Buzzsaw. *zzkkkt* Ha! *cough*" Blast Off says, "A lake full of...of... Sharkticons!!! HA." Frenzy says, "Oh, and Blast Off, I think there's somebody on the radio that isn't Buzzsaw that wants to talk to you." Blast Off says, "Nobody is getting anything of mine, anyway. Hmph. *zkkt*" Blast Off says, "Bwah... who, Rumble?" Blast Off says, "I... mean Frenzy." Blast Off says, "Slaggit all, you two look alike anyway......." Rumble says, "Oh c'mon, we do not!" Blast Off says, "Yess*zkt* you DO!" Frenzy kicks Blast Off in a sideplate. "Ya know, da cop guy, Pringle? Purple? Prowl! That's it. He says somethin' about shootin' /again/ if we don't leave. Not like dey gave yous any warning the first time." Triggerhappy says, "Umm, actually I would say you do." Blast Off says, "I'm TRYING to... if certain *individuals I won't name because they all LOOK ALIKE ANYWAY... would stop interrupting me. And who the SLAG piloted me here in the first place?!? I KNOW it wasn't ME!" Buzzsaw says, "Frenzy, Rumble, you will cease this immediately or I shall leave you to die with Blast Off and marvel at the replacements Soundwave makes for you." Rumble says, "I ain't touchin' ANYTHING in this room. It's all covered in foam anyhow." Blast Off says, "And guess who can feel it seeping into EVERY NOOK and CRANNY. Including some *nooks* I didn't even KNOW I HAD." Rumble says, "That's good! Cause...it's puttin' out fires you didn't know you had. Heh..." Blast Off says, "......................" Buzzsaw says, "I'm sorry, Blast off, but all I hear is crying. I'm not accustomed to hearing this outside of my interrogations." Blast Off says, "Oh, you'll be hearing a LOT MORE CRYING once I get done with your little friends here....... Let's take a space trip, Rumble, Frenzy, shall we? It'll be FUUUN, I promise!!!!" Frenzy says, "It's not like we know how to fly. Pff. Buzzy knows how Soundwave programmed us. It ain't certainly for being all smart like and piloting aircraft." Blast Off says, "Well... *somebody* piloted me here... and it sure wasn't /ME/. Besides...****BOOM****, loud noise and the radio goes into static again****" Frenzy says, "WHelp. His radio console exploded. And....it's on fire." Buzzsaw says, "I hope you all die." Frenzy says, "You'll be happy to know, the hole in the side of his fuselage is perfect for Rumble and I to make our escape! I'm gonna go hide out on the beach for a while."